


Lush

by meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love Confessions, Married Couple, Masturbation in Shower, Nipple Play, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall
Summary: Duncan comes home from his business trip to find you in the shower.
Relationships: Duncan Shepherd/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Lush

Finishing your glass of wine, you put the empty glass in the dishwasher, sighing to yourself.

It had been a week without your husband, and you were missing him terribly.

You knew that he was busy on his business trip, and although he did check in with you every few hours or so, you were missing his presence beside you.

The rugged burn of his stubble against your cheeks as he kissed you, his rough but gentle hands gripping your waist, and the way his expensive cologne enveloped around you like a warm hug.

Wiping away a stray tear at the corner of your eyes, you made your way upstairs, careful not to trip over the beautiful marble steps.

It was funny, you thought to yourself. Duncan treated you like an absolute princess, giving you the world, and anything you could ever want. But at the end of the day, when he wasn’t here you felt utterly alone. And nothing helped.

Grabbing one of your favorite silk bathrobes, you started the water in the shower, waiting for it to heat up before shedding your clothes and hopping in.

You surveyed your array of shampoos and body washes, before deciding on a vanilla bean mix with cinnamon for your hair and body.

Rubbing the foamy wash down your body, you sighed as your fingers glided past your nipples, quickly forming into stiff peaks.

Another downside without Duncan by your side was no sex. Sure, you had the world’s best toys and treats at your fingertips, but it was only so long before you were craving your husband’s perfect cock.

Thinking of the man in question, you groaned as you rubbed your nipples, wishing it was his hands on your skin.

You rubbed a finger slowly against your neck, savoring the brief moment before your body caught up with your brain in recognizing your own digit, pretending it was Duncan’s soft lips kissing your collarbone.

“Dunc,” You whispered, reaching down to find yourself already soaking wet at thoughts of your husband.

Pumping one finger inside, you gasped, throwing your head back, careful not to bump it against the stone wall of the shower.

Steadying yourself with one hand on the alcove in the corner, you raised a leg up on the edge of the shower for better access, pushing another finger inside of yourself.

Tears pricked at the corner of your eyes, quickly washed away by the warm stream of water above your head as you felt yourself already on the verge of orgasm.

It had been too long; you were practically ready to burst.

“Well, what do we have here?” You heard a distinct voice barely heard over the steady gushing of water.

“Duncan!” You gasped, peering at his obvious figure through the blurry glass door of the shower.

He started shedding his clothes, and you stared, heart pounding in joy and anticipation at seeing your lover.

You made room, stepping back, as Duncan stepped in, joining you.

“Hi,” Duncan whispered, those familiar, lovely hands caressing your upper arms, leaning down to kiss you gently.

“Hi,” You whispered back, smiling for the first time in so long. 

The kiss deepened, and you wrapped a hand around the wet strands of his chocolate brown hair, letting a satisfied sigh transfer over into his warm mouth.

“I missed you,” You whispered, as he caressed your face, really taking a second to look at you, his strong and beautiful wife.

“I know, sweetheart, me too.” He said, washing the rest of the shampoo out of your hair, and you leaned into the calming feeling of his hands running through your hair, massaging the ends.

Once the shampoo and conditioner were all washed out, Duncan slowly ran his hands down your body, pressing your back to his chest as he passed your bellybutton. You felt his hard cock pressing against your ass, and you moaned. You missed it so much.

Rubbing against your wet folds, your husband whispered in your ear sensually, “Were you having fun without me?”

Chuckling lightly, you turned around in his arms, pressing a kiss against his nose. “Aww, baby, don’t be jealous. You didn’t miss much, anyways.”

“Good,” Duncan growled. “Because all I’ve been thinking about this entire week is being inside of you.”

You moaned as he encouraged you to jump, obliging, and wrapping your legs around his waist, and arms around his neck.

“Fuck,” Duncan rasped against your ear, pressing your back against the cool tile of the shower wall. “Need you so much, baby.”

“Then take me,” You breathed into his mouth. “I’m all yours.”

Duncan nodded, rubbing his hard cock against your folds, making sure you were wet enough, your earlier masturbation session, and foreplay session having done wonders already.

Pushing in slowly to the hilt, you whimpered, finally feeling whole. Duncan always knew how to fill you up perfectly, like his cock was made perfectly for your cunt.

“Baby,” You whined, once he was all the way in. “Please move.”

Duncan began pounding inside, drawing back, only to slam all the way back in, and it drove you absolutely wild.

Your nails began to claw down his back, brushing against past marks, and half-moons.

“Oh, fuck,” Duncan groaned against the slick skin of your throat, bouncing you up and down on his cock as he shuddered at the feeling of being inside of you after so long.

“Babe, I-I don’t think I’m gonna last long, I’m sorry.”

“D-don’t be, I’m not gonna last long either.” You whined, bucking yours hips the best you could against his.

Your back was smacking against the shower wall, and you knew later it would be a little sore, but you didn’t even care.

Finally, being inside of Duncan’s arms again after so long, having him inside you, felt like absolute heaven.

“Please, please,” You whined, feeling so close, yet so far. Tears dripped down your cheeks, and you sniffled, as Duncan nuzzled his face against yours, comforting you as he kissed away yours tears.

“Cum, for me baby, c’mon. You deserve it, you need it.”

You sobbed as you came, gripping onto Duncan’s back tightly, leaving fresh marks, as you slumped against his neck.

The feeling of your walls tightening around him, and juices gushing down the line of his rigid cock was too much for Duncan, and he came with a guttural sounding groan, holding you close in his arms as he emptied himself inside you.

You smiled as you felt his cum blossoming inside you, right where it belonged. If it was up to you, it’d stay forever, but for right now you just savored this moment right here.

Duncan slowly set you down on your shaky feet, arms still wrapped around you, kissing you deeply.

“I love you.” Duncan said tenderly, looking you in your eyes with such love and adoration you felt a warm feeling settle in your heart.

“I love you too,” You whispered, kissing him, and licking his lips softly. “So much.”

You both washed the scent of sex off yourselves, and you helped Duncan wash himself, holding him around his midsection, head resting on his shoulder as you kissed the back of his neck, enjoying his little shivers and jolts.

Duncan shut the shower off, and you dried yourself off, wrapping yourself in the bathrobe from earlier, and settling down in your cushy bed.

Duncan joined you some minutes later, smelling of his cologne, and hints of your vanilla shampoo.

He let you settle your head onto his chest, and leaned over to turn off the bedside lamp, holding you in his strong, capable arms.

“Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight, Duncan.”


End file.
